


I Give You Power Over Me

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Pain Kink, Scratching, Spanking, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn gives Daryl the kind of pain and dominance he wants so badly. </p>
<p>Content Warning: D/s dynamic, very brief mention of bloodplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Give You Power Over Me

They have an agreement. Glenn will do this for Daryl, and not ask questions about it. Glenn doesn't ask for anything in return, because he gets off on it just as much as Daryl does. Which is a little strange, because the younger man has never gotten off on dominating or tying someone up before. 

Glenn was puzzled at first by the request. Why Daryl would want to have his hands tied up while getting fucked when they have to sneak in time together, constantly worrying about being interrupted by someone, or something, else. But Daryl asked so nicely, his eyes lowered, like he was embarrassed by it. It was the first time Glenn had ever seen him be vulnerable and not act like he was some kind of untouchable badass. He agreed to tying him up, it wasn't that big of a deal. Then Daryl asked him to make it hurt. That posed more of a challenge.

But Glenn is kind, and Glenn giving, and he wants to make Daryl happy. So when he goes to Daryl's tent, away from everyone else, he prepares himself mentally. Reminds himself that the things he does to Daryl aren't out of cruelty, that they've figured out what's he can and can't do, how far he can push the other man. Daryl rolled his eyes when Glenn made him talk it through, and gave short, curt answers to the younger man's questions. But there was no way in hell Glenn was going to do this kind of stuff for him without knowing what was ok, and what wasn't. 

So when Glenn is face to face with Daryl, the older man just lead him into the tent and hands him the nylon rope he looted from some place a while back, and asks him in a tone that always surprises Glenn with how polite it sounds “Please tie me up and do what you want with me.”

The younger man takes a deep breath. “Get undressed.” 

Daryl nods and obeys. For someone who looks like he's spent his life going against the grain, he takes orders very well. He takes his clothes off as Glenn looks him over. Daryl is physically stronger than him, there's no doubt that at any point he could easily turn the tables and pin Glenn down. But he won't do it, not in a million years. Glenn knows that to be true. The only thing the younger man does is remove his sneakers and his socks. He never takes off his clothes when they do this. 

When he's naked and on his knees, Daryl holds out his hands to Glenn, and the younger man wraps the rope around his wrists. Glenn quickly learned how to best do this so that it doesn't cut off the circulation, but is still tight enough to give Daryl what he wants: the feeling of being helpless and at his mercy. 

Glenn reaches out and strokes his cheek, his fingers drifting down to his stubbly jawline. A sign of gentleness to remind Daryl that no matter what he's about to do, Glenn thinks he's worth the gentle as much as the rough.

The younger man's hand goes down to his chest. He pauses, and scrutinizes Daryl's face. His cheeks are already getting flushed, and his breathing is starting to sound erratic. Sinking his nails into the older man's skin, he drags them down hard, leaving a trail of four angry looking welts that raise up and start to throb. Daryl hisses and his breath catches. Under any other circumstances, that kind of pain would be enough to make him want to fight whomever inflicted it. Not in this context though. He just looks at Glenn, pleading, desperate for more.

“Do you want more?” Glenn's fingers run over the welts, pressing them hard enough to make their sting more intense. 

“Yes sir.” The 'sir' part was something that slipped out early on, and Glenn took to it. It felt good having the older man refer to him with that title. 

“Raise your arms. I'll tell you when you can lower them.” 

When Daryl does it, bending his bound arms over his head, Glenn continues to scratch him hard. He leaves marks across Daryl's chest and stomach, turning him striped. When Glenn drags his nails down either side of his ribs, Daryl cries out. But he takes it, even though his arms are beginning to ache and tremble, and his skin feels like it's on fire. That's why he asks Glenn to do it. For that sweet, relief-bringing pain that makes it so you don't have to think about anything else. 

By the time Daryl's shaking from the strain, and his torso looks like he's been thoroughly mauled, Glenn lets him put his arms down. Maybe it's strange, but doing this makes the younger man so hard he can't stand it. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” 

The older man does, trying to convince his arms to prop him up. It's difficult, his muscles spasming slightly from having been strained for so long. Glenn sees this, and takes pity on him. He stands up as much as he can in the tent, walks around, and presses his foot on top of Daryl's head.

“Keep your head on the ground.” With his foot he pushes the older man's head down. Daryl has to bend his bound arms under his chest to keep him from being flat on his face. Glenn keeps his foot there, holding a firm pressure, until the appeal of Daryl's exposed ass becomes too much. He goes to kneel behind him, and claws the hell out of the tender skin of the older man's ass. 

Daryl muffles himself with a bit of sleeping bag. Like that, he can holler and moan as Glenn moves from his ass to his thighs. His cock hangs neglected between his legs, half-hard from what the younger man is doing to him. Glenn pauses to admire his handiwork. One of the scratches on Daryl's thigh has tiny beads of blood rising from it. Glenn leans down and drags his tongue across it. 

The taste of Daryl's blood is all salty and metallic on his tongue. Christ, it feels good knowing he has this much power over the other man. It's humbling at the same time, to know that Daryl trusts him enough to submit himself to him. Glenn raises his hand and lands a hard smack on the older man's ass. The contact it makes with the welts it agonizing, and Daryl is in ecstasy. His body writhes from it, showing Glenn that he wants more. And Glenn honors that request, over and over again. By the time he's done, his hand is aching and tingling, and Daryl's ass is bright red. 

“Pain slut.” Glenn murmurs, giving Daryl's ass a squeeze with both hands. The noise he makes is so pretty, all breathless and imploring. “What do you want? Huh?” He squeezes harder, making the flesh turn white before it flushes red again.

Despite his pain-dazed state, Daryl still manages to speak clearly. “Please sir, I wanna get fucked.” His Southern drawl makes the word 'fuck' sound so good Glenn could get off just from hearing him say it.

“Oh yeah? Who do you wanna get fucked by? Should I get someone to come over? I bet no one would turn down a chance at fucking you. Hell, they'd all probably fight for a turn.”

That sounds too much like a lie to Daryl, but he decides to let it slide. Glenn makes it sound good anyway. “I wanna get fucked by you, wanna have my hole filled up with yer cock.” Daryl hopes that Glenn's gonna stop the teasing, because if he doesn't get fucked soon he might just lose it.

Glenn rummages and gets what he needs. There are some types of pain that aren't so good, and are to be avoided. So he teases Daryl terribly with his fingers, using one slick digit at a time to press inside of him until his hole is good and ready. Before long, Daryl is spreading out his legs and begging for Glenn to fuck him. 

Glenn rolled on a condom before he started using his fingers, knowing full well that he wouldn't have the needed focus to put it on once Daryl got to this. He still has his clothes on, the only thing exposed is his cock jutting out from his unzipped pants. Once he's slicked up, he positions himself and slides into Daryl just fast enough to make the older man cry out. He doesn't give him any signs or word for him to stop, but Glenn keeps still. He needs to be sure. 

Daryl gives him that assurance by moving back, his hips rolling against him and his cock. Glenn stares down at the scene, smiling like a fool because he doesn't have to do any of the work. The older man picks up the pace, and begins to full on slam himself onto Glenn's cock, the fabric of the younger man's pants scraping at his skin.

“You're so greedy.” The younger man brings his hand down on Daryl's ass, drawing another cry out of the older man who just fucks himself harder and faster. “Greedy for pain. Greedy for my cock.” He grabs the other man's hips and thrusts hard, bringing their bodies together as close as they can be. “You're a slut, a greedy little redneck slut.” Bending forward, he starts to pound into Daryl, his hands moving from his hips to his shoulders. “But you're my greedy little slut. You're all mine.” 

Daryl moans out something that sounds like the younger man's name, and takes every stroke that Glenn gives him. He can't touch himself, and Glenn isn't giving him the luxury of his hand, but Glenn's at the right angle and is doing everything in his power to make Daryl cum just from that. 

It's a testament to his dedication and expertise that he pulls it off. Daryl's hit by the orgasm hard, his legs buckling and his body collapsing under Glenn's. The younger man stays inside of him, unmoving, just so he can feel the contractions of Daryl's muscles around him. He pulls out carefully, and strips off the condom. 

“Push your ass back up.”

Even in his stupefied state, Daryl does as he's told. “Such a good little slut boy.” Glenn mutters as he strokes himself to completion, coming all over Daryl's abused ass. It's a pornographic move, but in Glenn's mind it fits the mood of the scene. The milky streaks of cum on Daryl's reddened skin look pretty anyways. Glenn runs his fingers through the mess, smearing it. It makes him wish he had a camera, because this is an image he wants to have forever. 

But Daryl needs him. Glenn cleans him up, and lets him roll over to his back. When he unties Daryl's wrists, there are imprints from the rope all along them. The older man looks exhausted, and Glenn gives him his metal water canteen to drink. Daryl sips at it carefully while laying on his back, not inclined to sit up at this point. When he sets it aside, Glenn starts to stroke his forehead, tucking aside the longer strands of his shaggy hair. Daryl never asked for this to be part of the deal, but he likes it. It makes him forget things, just like the pain does. And after the high of the pain, it feels good to let himself be drowsy and allow Glenn to pet him. 

“You did so good. You're such a good boy,” Glenn murmurs. Daryl doesn't say anything but his lips quirk up slightly and he sighs. “You're so sweet.” The younger man caresses his cheek and Daryl leans into the touch, kissing Glenn's thumb when it grazes his lips. He doesn't feel the need to say anything, it's so nice just to listen to Glenn and feel how good his body hurts. 

It feels so good he eventually dozes off. When he does, Glenn covers him with his sleeping bag, tucking him in like you would a small child. Then he makes himself presentable, zipping up his pants and putting his shoes back on. Daryl isn't one for sleeping with someone next to him. The one time they tried it the older man just got irritated and ended up curled up as far away as he could get from Glenn in the confines of the tent. It hurt Glenn's feelings a little, but Daryl made it up to him the next morning, waking him up with a blowjob and a quiet apology.

Before leaving, the younger man presses a kiss to his forehead. He thinks it's a little funny how Daryl is willing to let him hurt him, but isn't willing to do things like actually sharing a sleeping space. But what they have going is ok, despite everything else around them being terrible and definitely not ok. Glenn's satisfied from it, and from the looks of it, so is Daryl. The younger man leaves him to rest, and walks back to his own tent. Maybe at some point Daryl will be open to domesticity as much as he is to pain. Until then, this is enough.


End file.
